


听到了

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 孕期车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	听到了

知道怀孕的那一瞬间是快乐激动的，但等这份激动和快乐冷却下来进入等待期，就变成了煎熬。

眼面前的人能看不能吃，这到底是一种怎样的体验。

去他妈的前三个月不能同房。张云雷很想要挑战医生留下来的医嘱，但是杨九郎总是双手抓着张云雷的领子，皱着眉头把人推远。

“三个月，还没到呢，你别这样。”天知道因为怀孕，杨九郎的身体变得香香甜甜的，好像有一股奶香味，胸好像也比以前大了。

如果不能同房，那么有这么多的变化是给谁看的，有什么用？张云雷每天就这样抱怨着，然后把他的欲望塞进杨九郎的腿间，在杨九郎红着脸又舍不得推开他的时候说，九郎最好了，我又没进去。

“可是我怀孕了，孩子会不会听到啊？”

“我管他听不听得到，我还嫌弃他耽误我们俩好事儿呢。”

………

张云雷不知道为什么自己被杨九郎关在屋外，还反锁上了门。可能孕妇情绪不稳定，不能招惹。于是张云雷拿了备用钥匙开了门，重新躺回床上去搂住了杨九郎的腰。

理所当然的得到了一个香甜的拥抱，杨九郎的呼吸都打在张云雷的耳边。杨九郎似梦非梦，对张云雷说想要拥抱。

三个月过去到了稳定期的时候，杨九郎明显的感觉到张云雷的兴奋和快乐。他摸了摸自己的肚子，看着有些忍不住的张云雷，突然觉得同样是陪着自己怀孕的张云雷这段时间也很痛苦。

当晚杨九郎就被按在床上，于是杨九郎收回了自己的话。

“你都是要当爹的人了，怎么那么猴急？”杨九郎皱着眉头看着连润滑功夫都没做直接掰开屁股就要进去的张云雷，禁欲了三个月的男人真可怕。

“其实我也不怎么想当爹。”张云雷亲了亲杨九郎的后背，忍着去摸床头柜里要落了灰的润滑剂，“但是没办法，有了咱就得要，打了对你身体不好。”

神他妈一句打了对你身体不好。杨九郎本来还想辩驳，可是听到这句话就全都软了下来。他红着脸，咬着牙，哪怕他怀孕了张云雷对他依旧是最好的。

杨九郎永远在张云雷的第一顺位。

东西顶进来的时候杨九郎紧紧抓着被子。太久没做了还有些陌生，张云雷没让杨九郎背过身去，他说想要看着杨九郎的脸，想要和他更亲密些。

三个月了，顶进去的时候张云雷和杨九郎两个人都发出闷哼，张云雷把杨九郎搂得更紧了些，含住了他的嘴唇。

“好久不见。”

不知道他在和谁打招呼，杨九郎笑张云雷这样的孩子气，勾着他的脖子直接回应了过去。胸口摩擦着生出来的痒让两个人觉得亲吻还不够，于是往更多的地方探去。

“是我的错觉还是真的就是怀孕的原因？”张云雷捏了一把杨九郎的胸口，看着白嫩的肉上留下了被自己掐了一把的痕迹。

这里即将是那个要出生的小生命咬住吮吸的地方，也是吃了奶水就能够长个的地方。从前这里是张云雷的专属，倒是没吃过什么东西出来，但那毕竟是张云雷一个人的地方。

现在这里要和那个小生命共享。

有占有欲的男人真是可怕，杨九郎这样想着。他抱着张云雷的头，感觉到张云雷张开嘴巴在那里轻轻地舔了舔，他因为张云雷的这个举动倒吸了一口凉气，咬着唇抓着张云雷的肩膀更加用力。

他有些渴求这样的舒缓，他两只手向上，揉捏着张云雷的耳朵小声道：“好弟弟，求求你，多吸一吸。”

“以后你生出来的那个小家伙，就要咬你的这里，吸你的奶水吗？”张云雷不满地咬了一口，他抬起头来看着杨九郎红润又带着点痛苦的快乐，更加不满，“吸这里，就这样爽？”

“别这样讲，”杨九郎这时候完全被张云雷抱在怀里了，下面被填满着，上面又被张云雷咬住。这么些天其实他一直很闷，总觉得胸口很胀，张云雷这样是帮他疏通。他捧着张云雷的脸把胸口送了过去，“孩子，都会听到的。”

会听到他的爸爸在嫌弃他，会听到他的爸爸在没出生的时候就抱怨着将来踢他出来之后会和爸爸抢东西。

“听到就听到，”张云雷埋在杨九郎的胸口，放柔了自己的动作，好让杨九郎不那么疼痛，“你知道我现在什么想法吗？”

“什么？”

“就是我想要使劲的干，最好把他干掉。”张云雷的话多少有些凶狠，杨九郎因为这句话脸上露出疑惑来，紧接着张云雷就道，“可是我舍不得你，那样你的身体受不了。”

臭小子占据了杨九郎的身体，将来还会分走给自己的爱，张云雷不高兴，恨不得这个时候紧紧抱着杨九郎，捏着他的下巴把他糅进自己的身体里。

“你是我一个人的。”

胸口里的东西真的被吸出来了些，张云雷舔了舔唇瓣咽了下去。因为他这个动作，杨九郎红了脸，张云雷再怎么过来接吻，他都勾着脖子点到为止。

张云雷嘴里还有杨九郎身上的奶味。

“我有问题要问你，张云雷。”杨九郎喘着气，在起伏之中捧住了张云雷的脸，张云雷的吻落在杨九郎的眼睛上，鼻尖，脸颊两侧，杨九郎没带玩笑认真的看着张云雷，“孩子要生出来了，你会讨厌他吗？”

“那是我们的孩子，生出来里面流淌着你的血和我的。”

仔细的想了想，张云雷摇了摇头：“我不会讨厌他的。那是我的孩子，不管是男是女，都是你生出来的。”

“生孩子一定很痛苦，你费了那么大劲生出来的，我一定要好好把他养大。不然你不就白费那么多辛苦和力气了吗？”张云雷说完闭上眼睛蹭了蹭杨九郎的脸，“是我的问题，我没带避孕套，下回我一定记得。”

这不是带没带避孕套的问题！

打开了话口的张云雷把杨九郎重新压在身下，抬起他的腿直接更用力地撞了进去，真的有把孩子撞掉撞坏的架势。沉浸在情欲里的那一刻杨九郎也顾不得那么多，只是抓着床单渴望有更深的进入。

“不过我还是挺感谢这个孩子的，九郎，你比以前更好搞了。”张云雷抓着杨九郎的手把他的手从床单中解放开来，和他十指紧扣。

“身上哪里都香，流的水好像也多了。”张云雷上手又掐了一把胸口，“这里的水分也充足，孩子还没出来，我先来替他尝尝味道。”

“后面也很紧，九郎，你就像第一次一样。”

“我爱你，九郎。”

清洗完毕杨九郎躺在床上才反应过来张云雷都说了什么骚话，他有些气愤，也有后悔。后悔刚刚没有捂住张云雷的嘴巴，只顾着他们两个人的快乐。

重新回到床上的张云雷心满意足地搂着杨九郎的腰，在他脸颊上印下了轻柔的吻后才发现杨九郎脸上的愁容。

“怎么了？”

“都听到了，孩子在肚子里一定都听到了！”杨九郎回抱着张云雷的腰，把脸埋进去，“人家胎教是音乐剧，儿歌，我们两个人的胎教都是些什么乱七八糟的？”

“我们这个胎教也很有必要。”张云雷义正言辞道，“我在教他出来了不要和我抢男人。”

Fin


End file.
